Mountain Dew Icees and My Chemical Romance
by TheTimeLord'sLady
Summary: Gerard Way Fanfiction story. RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE
1. To The End

Mountain Dew Icees and MCR  
>A Gerard Way Fanfic<br>By El Brachman

**TO THE END**  
>Wren and Gerard walked back from the local Speedway with their mountain dew icees in hand. They did this quite often and as such, it was usually a simple minded task for them before, but now, with the prospect of them having to leave that evening, the walk back home loomed over their heads. They both knew that as their walk drew to a close, so would their time together and the era of Gerard Arthur Way and Anaka Wren Kobick would end. While the thoughts that swirled around in their heads could have filled a whole football field in a layer two feet thick, the atmosphere around them was quiet, as if everything in usually-bustling Belleville was acknowledging that the two friends and part-time lovers would have to separate. The silence was only amplified by the tension that could have been cut with Gerard's slurpee straw as he sipped lazily on his icee.<p>

The unlikely pair continued on down the sidewalk with Gerard's arm around her shoulder. The couple walked past Belleville High- their high school. Or rather, their former high school, as school had gotten out two months previous as Gerard and Anaka completed their senior year. Birds flew back to their nests at the first sigh of receding light as the sun cowered behind the horizon and they walked past the park where so many summer nights had been spent camping out and gazing at the stars.

The mere thought that tonight was the last night they would get to be together made Wren cringe. Tonight, Gerard was leaving for the School of Visual Arts in New York and, while not incredibly far from New Jersey, Wren had been accepted into the American Art Academy in Chicago, adding to most of the distance that would keep them apart. A mere thousand miles would separate the best friends and lovers, and Wren knew that in the process, he would crush her heart into a thousand pieces as he drove away. The thought covered her in a despair she had never known before as she walked up her driveway. Less that fifteen steps until her porch, where she and Gerard would part ways.

Gerard had planned on leaving that evening, expecting to arrive at SVA before midnight, to stay the night there and unpack in the morning, but standing on Wren's front porch with her, getting ready to say their goodbyes, gave him a lump in his throat and a pit in his stomach. He loved Wren with his whole heart, and even though they were not actually a couple, Gerard loved her so unfathomably much. She was his best friend since forever, and all of that would be gone in less than twelve hours, because they hadn't been accepted to the same college. God, he loved her so much, and his heart crumbled at the thought of having to lose her.

As if sensing his new sense of depression, Wren instinctively laced her fingers through his. It seemed as though he understood exactly the pain that she felt, but this was mostly because Gerard's heart mirrored Wren's and he was in just as much, if not more pain, than she. As they trudged up the driveway and onto Wren's front porch, the warm summer breeze tickled Gerard's face and blew his too-long bangs into his eyes. Wren chuckled to herself because whenever that happened, she had the excuse to lean in close and tuck them back behind his ear. She rested her hands in the crook of his neck and just took in his beauty. He was so gorgeous, with his dark brown hair and eyes like sunshine through a glass of whiskey. But, of course, it was his kind personality that Wren loved the best.

Gerard leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, leaving barely a few inches between their faces. He whispered, "I am going to miss it... when you you do that...". His voice, wet with the tears that he held back, showed his matching depression, despite the smile on his face. His eyes searched hers and Wren looked down, suddenly finding that her gray and green flecked eyes were filling with tears. And although Gerard couldn't help but love her eyes, he hated to see her cry, and so he pulled her into a hug, and let her arms curl around his neck. He hugged her tightly to his chest, to which she responded by burying her head into his neck.

Comforting as it was, Wren could already feel the affects of the heartbreak. And though he could not feel her sobs, Gerard knew. His shirt collar grew wet and a tear slid down his shoulder blade, sending a chill up his spine. The hairs on his neck stood. Gerard wished they could stay like that forever, but the sunlight was fading and he had to get going if he wanted to get to school before midnight. "Wren..." he choked out the melancholy sweetness of her name and his mouth immediately filled with the bittersweet taste of love about to be lost.

"Wren..." the words flowed more easily this time, but still they caught in his throat, perhaps it was the catching feeling, indicating that he was about to cry. He gently used his forefinger and middle finger to push his chin up, to look her in the eyes. "Ana...I need to go..." But he suddenly found his eyes filling with tears and unable to push her away.

"Gee, I-" her tears streamed openly down her face now. Gerard knew he couldn't leave her now. Not like this. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly around his waist. She said it very quietly, and a bit muffled as she said it into his shirt, but he nearly broke down when he heard her say, "Gee, please... don't leave me..." He checked his watch. It was already late and the sun was about to set. "Just stay one last night with me?" Her eyes turned up and looked into his, and searching his face pleadingly. He found that he couldn't say no to her and was soon enough walking into the brick house.

Wren awoke the next morning nuzzled into Gerard's side, with his arm around her protectively. She was woken up by a gentle squeeze of Gerard's arm and upon inspecting her alarm clock, saw that it was only 5:13. With a slight groan, Gerard pulled his arm out from underneath her. "You're leaving already?" She questioned drowsily.

"No, of course not, Wren." He was the only person who got to call her Wren. To everyone else, she was Ana or just Anaka. He was the only person she allowed to call her by her middle name, mainly because she was the only person who got to call him Gee. Gerard continued lazily, "I just have something- I was gonna give it to you last night, but..." his voice trailed off again and he yawned, trying to fight back his grogginess. He fumbled for something in his jeans pocket and withdrew a small blue box- her favourite colour. Wren sat up to focus more clearly as he said, "I just wanted to give you something to remind you of me," as he handed the small box to Wren.

She removed the top and shook her head in disbelief. There on the soft cotton lining of the box, rested a small, silver-heart locket with flowers engraved on the front. Upon opening it, she saw a small picture of the two of them together on the right, and engraved on the back was _To The End~ Love, Gee_. She was so stricken by this gift that she started to cry again.

'_To the end_.' It was their way of making promises to each other. Never a simple 'I promise,' or a basic pinky swear, but always, 'to the end.' She clutched the necklace in her hands and let a tear run down her face at the thought, which was quickly wiped away by Gerard's sleeve. He took the locket back from her and fiddled with the clasp. Hands trembling just a bit, he wrapped the chain around her neck so that the locket rested just over her heart. "Gee- I love it!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. Pulling back a bit, she yawned and Gerard laughed a bit at her sleepiness.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, hmm?" He suggested. She yawned in agreement and eased herself back onto the bed as Gerard busied himself putting on his denim jeans over his shorts.

"You're not leaving, are you?" She asked tiredly, remembering just how early it actually was.

"Of course not," he said with a smile playing on his lips. "I'll be right here," and he resumed his spot on the bed.

"To the end?" Wren cuddled into his side once more and he gathered her back up in his arms.

"To the end." Gerard concluded, kissing her on her temple gently. She fell back asleep quickly, and didn't realize ten minutes later when there was a shift in pressure on the bed. When she woke up an hour later from lack of heat, she looked around frantically for her best friend, noticing that his things were gone and his spot beside her vas vacated. A frightened look outside her window for his-missing- car, confirmed her biggest fear, and she saw that he had left her. And that was when she realized that was the first lie Gerard had ever told her. Gripping her heart tightly, she thought she was going to explode and her heart would blow to smithereens and she erupted into tears. She crumpled to the floor and sobbed tears of anger and sadness that all flowed out at once. In the midst of her emotional breakdown, her hand touched the small silver locket, and she reread on the back: _To The End_.

_**Author's Note: **Hey, Noots. Sorry if this chapter is super short, but it's really more of a prologue. If you have any questions, or if I made a spelling error, message me and I'll respond/fix it, or I'll include an answer in an Author's Note. Also, apologies if this is not too great, because this is the first chapter of my first story. More material to come, duders!_


	2. Surrender the Night

**Surrender the Night**

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey, Noots. So here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it:) Please remember to review the story and favourite it so that you get alerts when I post the new chapters! Please review!:)_

*************************************  
>"School's out, memories past, but don't ever doubt, our friendship will last."<br>The graduating class of 1995  
>invites you to our 10 year class reunion!<br>March 26, 2005  
>6:30 pm<br>The Chandelier, Ballroom B  
>Belleville, NJ<br>*************************************

Anaka had gotten her letter nearly three months before and decided that she would go, but she now sat, blank faced and as still as a statue, staring anxiously at the letter currently balancing precariously on the edge of the bed, still undecided if she wanted to make use of her RSVP. She let out a deep sigh and a frustrated cry and threw herself, back first onto her bed. Her heart beat slowly, but her mind was racing as she frantically attempted to decide if she wanted to go or not. She hadn't had a panic attack in so long, but tonight, at the proposition of going back to see her old tormentors, she was less than enthused about going, to say the least. Her heart was beating in her ears and she felt like she couldn't breathe. This was something that she hadn't experienced in nearly eight years. When she was younger, in middle school and at the start of high school, her panic disorder had been extremely awful, usually not going a full day without having at least one breakdown.

After she had met Gerard, the attacks had eventually subsided and hadn't come nearly as often as they used to. In addition, her night terrors had practically disappeared when she could look over and see Gerard sleeping on the other side of the bed. But they all came back after he left and made room for her troubles to flow back into her mind. Many a night in those following years did she wake up, screaming and crying with her heart pounding in her ears and a lack of air in her lungs. It had gotten to the point when it was a nightly routine that her dorm mate would have to come over to her bed and calm her down, but she did eventually get better after coming to terms that Gerard wouldn't be coming back to her. Now her panic attacks were farther between, but not as non-existent as they were when she was with him. Tonight was one of the fewer times that she had had an attack in nearly two months and she tried to calm herself down. She was the only person in her small, New York City apartment and was now accustomed to calming herself down. She decided to sleep it off and crawled under her duvet.

Her mind fleeted to Gerard. Hardly ever did a day go by that she didn't think about him. After he had left her in her room on that August morning, she hadn't heard from him. _Probably too busy to call_, she thought to herself. She had heard about him and Mikey, his little brother, starting a band at some point; from a mutual high school friend. _Mikey was always such a good kid,_ she thought. She remembered him well. Of all the sleepovers at Gerard's house and helping him watch Mikey and practically living at the Way's house every summer, she grew very close with them all. She had few friends in high school and was unsure if any of them would be there. She didn't really feel up to going just to see all of those people who had bullied her in her four years of hell, however, with the fact that Gerard would be there, or worse, that he wouldn't be, looming over her head, her mind was clouded with indecision.

Anaka closed her eyes and her dozing thoughts ceased as she fell asleep. When she woke up, a glance that the clock proved that she had a little under five hours to be at the ballroom- if she was going. _Well, I already made the reservation and if Gerard doesn't want to see me, _he_ can leave. I am _not_ missing my high school reunion,_ she reasoned, and slid off or her bed and started out to get ready.

Across the room was a small walk in closet, barely three by three feet, with a small mirror mounted to the door. Digging through the closet, she pulled out the few dresses she owned, before trying them on. As she looked, she noticed; a purple fitted dress. She didn't remember buying that, but it proved to be the prefect fit, settling neatly just below her knees and two thick straps wrapping around the back of her neck and shoulders. It looked terrific. She added a pair of silver heels and did her hair and makeup, but when she took a final look in the mirror, gorgeous as she was, her outfit looked... incomplete. She rummaged slightly ungracefully through her jewelry box before her hands stopped, trembling. At the bottom of the box was a smaller, blue box and when she ran her fingers over is, she left fingerprints in the dust covering the familiar cardboard. It was the box that Gerard had given her ten years ago. Just before he said goodbye.

Her fingers shook violently as she tried to pull the top of the box off. It finally freed, and setting down the top, her fingers lingered sentimentally on the cold silver locket. She picked it up carefully and turned it over _To The End~ Love, Gee_. She hadn't read those words in so long and her eyes gobbled them up again and again with a fierce desire for them to be true. Finally calming her tremors, Anaka put the thin silver chain around her neck and attached the clasp to itself before walking out the door.

It was an hour drive to The Chandelier, and the whole time her hand rested on the center console. Her hand was warm and could feel her memories of Gerard holding her hand ghosting over her as if he was really there. She looked back at the passenger seat and felt a pang in her heart when she realized that it was empty. But it wasn't a surprise. Gerard had left her and although she had eventually gotten over the pain that she had initially felt, she never forgot him, or the unspoken love that they had. It was damn near impossible to think it had been ten years. It had felt like an eternity for her. Anaka reached up to her face to wipe away a stray tear without realizing that she had been crying and she replaced her hand on the center of her chest so as not to remind and her hand clasped the locket for the rest of the way.

The ballroom was a gorgeous marble as she walked in and found Ballroom Two. The click clack of her heels on the linoleum matched her rapid heartbeat as she rounded the corner and looked out into the crowd and- her heart stopped short. There, in the middle of the dance floor were Mikey and Gerard. They were doing some silly dance moves that definitely should have stayed in the nineties, but even as ridiculous as they looked, her heart skipped a beat and the biggest grin she ever made flooded across her made up face and lips. As Gerard turned on his 'sprinkler' move, their eyes locked and his arms laid tentatively at his sides. Sometimes seconds fly by, but this particular second did not end. The clock stopped ticking, the note hung graciously in mid song and the dance floor held still as Gerard and Anaka held their stare. Gerard could hear his heart pounding and his lips flickered up into a smile and a similar grin bubbled up onto her face and she had to wipe at her eyes to keep her tears in check, but these were tears of happiness.

He abandoned his dance and walked agonizingly slowly across the floor and grabbed Anaka into the biggest bear hug that she had ever experienced. Her tears fell freely now, but she didn't mind. What mattered was that she was back in Gerard's arms- right where she belonged. "Wren..." the husky whisper filled her ears and his warm breath on her neck sent chills up her spine. No one had called her Wren in a very long time. "Wren," the voice breathed. "Please tell me you're really here and not an alcohol-induced hallucination again..." Anaka could feel her face wet with tears, whether it be her own, Gerard's, or a mix of the two.

"I promise," she laughed through the tears.

"To the end, Wren?" His voice croaked and Anaka nearly choked. It had been too many years since she had heard Gerard say that that she had nearly forgot how it had torn her to pieces. But in that moment, she wasn't angry or sad or any emotion other than happy, just to have her best friend back.

"To the end, Gee," she cried out and a laugh bubbled up through her mouth and erupted into a smile. And suddenly, there wasn't a ghost anymore. The ghost of Gerard wasn't a ghost anymore, but a real, fleshy, person with guts and mass and hair and she wasn't haunted anymore, but rather, blessed, with a dark haired angel at her side, prepared to love her forever.

"God," he laughed. "I am so _so_ friggin' glad that I decided to come here instead of getting wasted tonight." A laugh gushed out of Anaka and she pulled back from the hug, still holding onto his shoulders, to get a better look at him. He looked terrific. Just as gorgeous as when her left her... He had lost some weight, his eyes were darker underneath, and his face was a little more gaunt than she remembered, but otherwise, he was the same Gerard that she had known before. She was just about to tell him so as well when he blurted out, "You look terrific, Wren," with a look of sincerity that with. she knew he meant it, and she blushed.

"Thanks. You look really great too, Gee," she smiled.

He threw his head back and nearly cackled. "I haven't been called Gee in so long," He mused.

"No one's called me Wren either," they were nearly doubled over laughing. In between the bursts of laughter, Wren cried, "I write my name as Anaka," and thus began a new string of laughter. Then, a large muscular man approached them and pulled her off of Gerard's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in," he smirked and turned his focus to Wren. His voice was deep and husky. Their laughter stopped and both sets of eyes focused on the man. He looked familiar, but neither of them recognized him.

Clearing his throat, Gerard interjected, "Actually, yes. I _do _mind," he grimaced.

"I wasn't talking to ya, beanpole," he snarled. His face turned back to Wren's and relaxed a bit and in his sweetest voice he could muster, "That's for Annie to decide." Suddenly she remembered _exactly _who he was. He was Gabe Bristol, football player, air head, and one of the biggest bullies that she had to deal with.

"Absolutely not," she chided. "And my name is Anaka. _Not _Annie."

"Okay, _Anaka._ Would you care to dance? You look really smokin' tonight." His eyes twinkled with lust and hatred filled hers.

"Not in a million years," Anaka retorted, holding her tongue to not say anything worse, although he deserved whatever she could possibly throw at him.

"Come on babe," he smirked and put his arm against the wall, pinning her in.

"She said she wasn't interested, ya filthy dildo" Gerard scorned and pushed him away from Wren. _His _Wren. "Now beat it before I clock ya in the jaw." He stood tall, and with confidence, but Gabe didn't listen and pushed Gerard away to make a move to push Wren against the wall once more. The next few moments flew by quickly and Wren only remembered bit and pieces.

Gerard pushing back.  
>Gerard being punched in the jaw.<br>Gerard stumbling back.  
>Gerard punching Gabe square in the nose.<br>Gabe falling backwards.  
>The two of them running out of the building and jumping into Wren's car and driving away.<p>

They got nearly a mile away before realizing that they had no where to go. Wren looked over at Gerard and with a grin on her face whispered, "Where to, now, Gee?" and a smile danced across their mouths.

_Now you surrender your heart, I surrender every dream,_  
><em>Every weapon you've got, Every secret that I keep,<em>  
><em>You can fight this all you want, But tonight belongs to me<em>


End file.
